


merry christmas

by natashassidebitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Maria Hill, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashassidebitch/pseuds/natashassidebitch
Summary: maria and nat have a chat on christmas eve :)
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russiasnataliaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiasnataliaa/gifts).



"are you excited for christmas?" maria asked as she flopped down beside natasha on the couch.

natasha raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from her book, "if i've never celebrated my birthday, why would i celebrate christmas?" maria reached over and took her girlfriends book, placing it on the table. "well, we could make some memories?" she offered, earning a scoff from the redhead beside her.

"i have plenty of memories already, masha. i don't yearn for anymore." nat replied honestly.

"talia, i meant _we_ could make some memories. new ones, together. think of it as,, replacing the bad ones." marias blue eyes met natashas green ones, and she saw the hesitation.

"and what do you propose?" nat asked wearily, not particularly keen on anything related to memories.

maria dragged her finger along nats arm, not missing the way her breath caught and her pupils dilated slightly, "i can think of a few things."

.

.

.

.

as the pair lay in bed, legs still tangled and sweaty, the alarm clock in their room caught marias eye. "merry christmas my love," she said as she traced some of the fresh bruises on her girlfriends neck. natasha hummed in reply, instead going in for a short kiss.

"cheers to a new beginning," nat smiled against her lips.

"cheers to a new beginning with you."

**Author's Note:**

> my socials:  
> twt: @natashasfiance  
> wattpad: @natashasbitch  
> tiktok: @natashasfiance


End file.
